1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a molded plastic container which includes a plurality of discrete compartments each of which can be sealed one from the other. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a lunch box having leak proof sealable discrete compartments within which various food items can be stored and will not spill or mingle and which lunch box may be reused indefinitely.
2. Description of Prior Art
Containers having a plurality of compartments which can be sealed by placing a lid thereon and latching the lid in place are well known in the prior art. The fact that such containers can be utilized as lunch boxes is also well known. Such devices are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,131,760; 7,114,630; 6,766,918; 7,326,428 and Patent Publications 2006/0201950 and 2008/0110911. The devices of a type shown in the prior art and above referred to, however, have the disadvantage that the seal which is provided to isolate the discrete compartments does not always function effectively over the long term. These devices are manufactured utilizing plastic materials and as the plastic ages it tends to warp and as it warps the seal looses its effectiveness, thus allowing the food disposed in the various compartments to spill and intermix.
It has also been found that the material utilized to provide the seal in the containers of the prior art does not always function to provide the desired seals.
There is thus a need for a container having a plurality of discrete compartments each of which can be sealed to prevent liquid or wet food from leaking between the compartments and that will retain the seal between the various compartments over a long period of time thereby allowing the container to be reused for indefinite periods of time.